


Punition

by Bruniblondi



Series: BDSM [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Sub Derek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Stiles Dom et un Derek soumis qui a besoin d'être puni, ça donne ça. En tout dans ma tête</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punition

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, j'avais envie d'écrire du porn et dans ces cas là, ça vire toujours au BDSM. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça.  
> Le résumé est court et un peu pourri, mais vraiment je suis nulle pour ça ^^
> 
> Et il y aura une suite
> 
> Voila, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D

Stiles et Derek sont dans la Camaro. Pour une fois, l’humain est silencieux et immobile. Pourquoi ? Parce qu’il est en colère. Non, il est au-delà de la colère. Il est dans un tel état de fureur qu’il en tremblerait s’il ne contrôlait pas son corps à ce point.  
\- Stiles…, tente le loup.  
\- Cinq, annonce froidement le jeune homme. Et si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu vas me laisser me calmer un peu avant qu’on arrive !  
\- Oui, monsieur, souffle Derek.  
Il a merdé et il le sait. Maintenant, il doit en subir les conséquences. Le loup sent une boule se former dans son estomac, mélange d’anxiété, d’anticipation et regret.  
C’est en silence qu’ils terminent le trajet et entrent dans le loft du Lycan.  
\- Peter est là ? demande Stiles, toujours avec cette voix froide qui fait frissonner le loup.  
\- Non, monsieur.  
\- Parfait. Punition, annonce-t-il seulement.  
Et Derek manque de tomber à genoux. Il sait ce que ça veut dire. Il y a tellement longtemps qu’il n’a pas fait d’erreur nécessitant qu’il soit puni qu’il en a honte.  
\- Monsieur, commence-t-il.  
\- Dix.  
Le bêta ravale ses mots en baisse la tête et se déshabille en silence. Une fois nu, il garde les yeux baissé mais relève son visage et croise les mains sur sa nuque. Il sait que Stiles, son Dom, le regarde alors il s’applique à être aussi immobile que possible. Il écoute les pas du jeune homme aller et venir dans le loft, il entend les sons des objets qu’il a été chercher, il sent l’odeur de l’Aconit. Son sexe durcit et il en grognerait presque de dépit s’il ne savait pas que ce seul son lui vaudrait une punition bien plus dure. Un collier en cuir est clipsé autour de son cou.  
\- Tu as l’autorisation de parler pour répondre à mes questions, énonce Stiles. Tu as compris ?  
\- Oui monsieur.  
\- Bien. Alors pourquoi sommes-nous là ?  
\- J’ai besoin d’être puni monsieur.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Cinq fois parce que j’ai essayé de vous cacher un danger, cinq fois de plus parce que j’ai parlé sans autorisation.  
\- Bien. Tes mots ?  
\- Jaune et rouge.  
Jaune veut dire : Pause. Je suis mal à l’aise. Il faut qu’on parle.  
Rouge veut dire : STOP. Faut tout arrêter. Ça ne va pas du tout.  
\- Et là, comment tu te sens ? Je veux une réponse détaillée.  
Les yeux toujours au sol, Derek répond aussi honnêtement que possible.  
\- Je me sens mal parce que je vous ai déçu et mis en colère. Mais je suis content parce que vous allez m’aider à ne plus refaire la même erreur.  
\- Bien. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?  
Et connaissant l’histoire du Lycan, la question est loin d’être anodine.  
\- Oui, monsieur, répond Derek sans aucune hésitation.  
\- Bon loup. Tu n’as plus le droit de parler. Seulement de gémir et tes mots, évidemment. Et interdiction de jouir. Pour cinq jours.  
Derek geint. Une des mains de son Dom se pose sur sa hanche et l’autre se faufile entre ses fesses pour saisir le plug qui y a été placé le matin même. Il est lentement retiré. Et quelque chose de plus imposant est pressé contre son anus. C’est bien plus large et malgré la quantité de lubrifiant sur l’objet, Derek grimace sous la brulure de l’intrusion.  
\- C’est le noir, au cas où tu te poserais la question, l’informe Stiles.  
Et le loup émet un son de détresse. Le noir. Oh dieu. Le noir est énorme. Six centimètres de diamètre à la base. Le Dom ne l’utilise pas souvent parce qu’il sait que Derek ne l’aime pas. C’est pourtant sans hésitation mais en douceur qu’il insère l’objet dans le canal légèrement étiré par le précédent plug. Derek geint à nouveau.  
\- Chut, souffle Stiles à son oreille. Respire et détend toi. Accepte ta punition.  
Ces simples mots aident Derek a accepter le plug en lui. Il glisse lentement dans ce coin de sa tête où tout ce qui compte, c’est le plaisir de son Dom. Ce sous-espace mental dans lequel rien d’autre que donner son corps, son esprit et sa confiance à Stiles n’a d’importance. Parce que c’est une réalité. Il fait confiance à son Dominant pour l’aider à se soumettre de la bonne manière.  
Derek grimace quand la base plus large du plug appuie contre la chair de ses fesses. Instinctivement, les muscles de son anus se resserrent sur l’objet en lui et il gémit de nouveau.  
\- Je ne te mets pas d’anneau pénien, explique le Dom. Tu es assez discipliné pour ne pas jouir, n’est-ce pas ?  
Le loup hoche la tête pour signifier que oui. En son for intérieur, il espère juste ne pas décevoir encore le jeune homme.  
Le jeune Stilinski passe son bras autour de la taille de son soumis pour le faire avancer jusqu’à la table basse.  
\- A genoux, ordonne Stiles. Appuie ton torse sur la table et tend tes bras devant toi.  
Derek prend la position ordonnée et glisse un plus dans son sous-espace. La table est vraiment basse et comme il se penche, son cul est plus haut que ses épaules.  
\- Dix coups, rappelle l’humain. Tu vas replier un doigt pour chaque coup et ce sera un martinet. Le marron.  
Le marron, c’est celui qui a les petites perles en bois trempées dans de l’Aconit au bout de chaque lanière. Et il y a dix lanières. Derek se crispe d’anticipation. Ça va faire mal.  
\- Souviens-toi que c’est ton attitude qui nous a mené là, dit Stiles. Tes mots ?  
\- Jaune et rouge.  
\- Tu as envie de les utiliser ?  
Derek secoue la tête et aussitôt le premier coup s’abat sur le haut de ses cuisses. Il geint et replie un pouce. Les deux coups suivants tombent sans pause entre les deux sur le bas de son dos et ses fesses. Derek replie deux doigts et sa queue suinte un peu de liquide séminal. Les coups suivants font de plus en plus mal à cause de l’Aconit et parce que son Dom met un peu plus de force à chaque fois. Quand le dixième coup arrive, Derek halète plus qu’il ne respire. Il replie le dernier doigt et ses joues sont trempées de larmes. Mais il se sent bien parce qu’il a donné sa douleurs et ses regrets à Stiles. Il gémit doucement.  
Une main légère caresse les zébrures sur son dos, ses fesses et ses cuisses. Il en ronronnerait presque.  
\- Bon loup. Tu te sens mieux ? demande Stiles avec sollicitude.  
Derek hoche la tête, perdu dans les brumes de sa soumission.  
\- Met toi accroupi.  
S’aidant de ses mains, le loup se redresse et pose ses fesses sur ses talons. Ça enfonce un peu plus le plug dans son anus et il grimace. L’humain passe une main dans les cheveux trempés de sueur du Lycan.  
\- Tu es tellement beau avec mes marques sur ta peau, murmure-t-il.  
Derek s’appuie contre la main et ferme les yeux de contentement.  
\- Tu as envie de me faire plaisir ? demande Stiles. Tu veux te faire pardonner ?  
Derek hoche la tête.  
\- Je vais baiser ta bouche et ta gorge, annonce Stiles. Et je jouirais sur ton visage.  
Et c’est encore une punition parce que Derek aime vraiment avaler le sperme de son Dom, mais il ouvre la bouche le plus largement possible et le gland de l’humain passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Lentement, il pousse sa hampe jusqu’à toucher l’arrière de la gorge de Derek et reste sans bouger pendant environ trente secondes. Le loup ne peut pas respirer et il doit lutter contre son réflexe nauséeux, mais il ne bouge pas et glisse un peu plus dans son sous espace. Stiles se retire tout aussi lentement en demandant.  
\- Ça va ?  
Derek « mm » son accord, le gland de son Dom posé sur sa langue et il n’a toujours pas le droit de parler de toute façon.  
Stiles pose ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Derek qui crispe les poings sur ses cuisses. La queue du loup est douloureuse et il aurait vraiment besoin de jouir, mais il ne l’a pas mérité. Son Dom repousse lentement sa queue dans la bouche accueillante et reste encore sans bouger quand il atteint le fond de la gorge avant de reculer et de répéter le manège, chaque fois un peu plus longtemps et de plus en plus vite. Bientôt l’humain baise sa bouche comme il l’avait annoncé et le loup respire chaque fois qu’il le peut. Il sent les larmes couler sur ses joues et sa salive goutte de son menton.  
Et puis très vite, trop vite, le Dom sort sa queue de la cavité humide et Derek ne retient pas son gémissement de protestation, ce qui fait rire Stiles.  
\- Ferme les yeux et la bouche, ordonne l’humain.  
Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que Derek sente le sperme de Stiles atterrir sur son visage et il gémit. Les mains de son Dom passent sur son visage, étalant la semence sur sa peau.  
\- Tu es si beau comme ça, répète Stiles. Penche-toi un peu.  
Le plug est lentement retiré de son anus et Derek soupire de soulagement. Puis c’est au tour du collier.  
\- Comment tu te sens ? demande le jeune homme.  
\- Ça va, murmure le loup, la voix pâteuse et le cerveau embrumé. Je vais bien, Stiles.  
Il se sent toujours comme ça après une séance.  
\- Allez, viens, on va te nettoyer, dit Stiles. Et après dodo.  
Derek se relève et s’appuie contre celui qui le fait se sentir si bien. Ses jambes flageolent un peu et il lui est difficile de marcher tant son érection est douloureuse. Stiles passe la main sur sa queue collante de liquide séminal et Derek geint et se tend.  
\- Bon loup.  
Et le Lycan sourit à l’approbation dans la voix de son Dom.

Plus tard, ils sont tous les deux allongés dans leur lit, Derek enfermé dans l’étreinte chaude se Stiles.  
\- Je t’aime, murmure le loup.  
\- Je t’aime aussi, répond l’humain. Dors.  
Et c'est ce qu'ils font. Ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	2. Récompense?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les cinq jours où Derek n'a pas le droit de jouir et quand il en a enfin le droit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le truc, c'est que normalement, punition! était censé n'être qu'un os  
> La bonne blague lol du coup y a trois chapitres ^^

**JOUR 1**

Stiles passe la journée à déambuler dans le loft en boxer. Rien de bien méchant, mais du coup Derek est à moitié dur toute la journée

 

**JOUR 2**

Stiles pince les tétons de Derek dès que le loup est à sa portée. C’est-à-dire toutes les cinq minutes, puisque l’humain le colle toute la journée. Rien de trop dur, si ce n’est que les tétons de Derek ont été rendu ultra-sensibles par l’utilisation de pinces à seins. Derek passe la journée à avoir des érections.

 

**JOUR 3** (Ou plutôt 3ème soir)

Stiles et Derek sont affalés devant la télé. Le loup n’est pas concentré sur l’action sur l’écran parce que l’humain trace distraitement des arabesques sur la queue de son loup. Juste assez pour le rendre dur, avant de le branler plus franchement, puis s’arrêter. Derek gémit.

\- Regarde le film, dit Stiles.

\- … Ouais, soupire Derek.

Et l’humain reprend son manège.

 

**JOUR 4**

8h du matin. 

Derek est dans son loft sur son canapé. Il est un peu distrait parce qu’un paquet est posé sur la table basse. Le paquet est soigneusement emballé et porte l’odeur de Stiles. Il le regarde intensément comme s’il pouvait voir à travers. Son téléphone sonne et le loup décroche sans quitter le paquet des yeux.

\- Allô ?

« Tu as ouvert le paquet ? » demande Stiles.

\- Non.

« C’est bien. C’est pour demain. »

Ça envoie des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Derek. De bons frissons.

« Aujourd’hui », continue l’humain, « je veux que tu te branles. Toutes les heures, tu vas m’appeler et te branler sans rien dire et tu ne t’arrêteras que quand je raccrocherais. Et n’oublie pas, tu n’as pas le droit de jouir. »

\- Oui monsieur, acquiesça Derek sans discuter.

Stiles a pris sa voix de Dom, celle qui le fait durcir instantanément.

« Bien, rappelle-moi dans trente minutes. »

Et sans rien ajouter, le Dom raccroche. Derek attend les trente minutes requises, ouvre son pantalon et compose le numéro de l’humain. Stiles décroche mais ne dit pas un mot. Le loup se prend en main et se masturbe, soupirant légèrement. Au bout de cinq minutes, l’humain raccroche. Ça dure comme ça toute la journée. Parfois, l’appel dure près de quarante-cinq minutes, des fois même pas une. À vingt-trois heures, Derek est allongé dans son lit, le sexe collant de liquide séminal et en érection complète depuis tellement longtemps que s’en est douloureux. Alors qu’il va passer ce qu’il espère être le dernier appel de la journée, le loup reçoit un sms.

« Va te coucher. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain. 7h. »

Derek est épuisé mais a un peu de mal à trouver une position confortable pour dormir. Et surtout, il se demande ce qui l’attend pour le lendemain.

 

**JOUR 5**

7h du matin. 

Derek se lève et décide de rester en boxer. Pas vraiment par choix, mais plutôt par nécessité parce que son érection n’est toujours pas redescendue et il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour jouir. Le frottement d’un jean suffirait probablement. Il marque un temps d’arrêt quand il voit que le paquet, qui la veille se trouvait sur la table basse, est maintenant sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ouvert. Il s’en approche lentement et regarde à l’intérieur. Il y a de petites boites et des sachets noirs et à part des chiffres, il n’y a aucune indication dessus. Son téléphone sonne pour annoncer un sms.

« Sachet n°1. Met le en place et va courir au moins trente minutes. »

Derek n’a même pas besoin de fouiller dans le carton pour trouver le sachet n°1, il est posé en évidence sur le dessus. Il en sort le contenu et gémit. Il y a une bouteille de lubrifiant et un chapelet Thaï. Un chapelet Thaï, c’est une petite cordelette d’environ dix cm avec une petite boucle au bout et sur laquelle sont enfilées des perles allant de un à trois centimètres de diamètre. Normalement. Son chapelet à lui fait bien vingt centimètres de longueur et la plus grosse des perles a une circonférence d’environ cinq centimètres. Le loup pousse un soupir tremblant, enlève son boxer et pose un pied sur l’assise d’une chaise. Il lubrifie soigneusement le jouet et enfile la première perle. Il y a dix perles au total et quand il pousse la dernière entre ses fesses, la sueur coule le long de son dos et il gémit d’inconfort. Il ne comprend pas trop où veut en venir son Dom jusqu’à ce qu’il se baisse pour remettre son boxer. Les perles bougent en lui et frottent contre sa prostate. Il se rattrape au comptoir et geint.

Son téléphone sonne pour un nouvel sms.

« Va courir maintenant ! Et ne jouis pas ! »

Derek n’a pas fait trois pas qu’il comprend déjà qu’aller faire un footing pendant trente minutes avec ça en lui va être sacrément compliqué.

 

 

8h30

Derek sort en tremblant de la douche. Il ose à peine faire un mouvement de peur d’avoir un orgasme. Courir n’a jamais été aussi difficile. En trente minutes, il n’a pu faire qu’un seul kilomètre. Son téléphone sonne à nouveau et c’est avec une certaine appréhension qu’il lit le nouvel sms.

« Boite n°2. Teste la. »

Teste la ? Tester quoi ? Il va le plus lentement possible jusqu’à la cuisine, mais le loup n’arrive pas à savoir si c’est pire que marcher normalement. Ces perles sont une vraie torture. Quand il ouvre la boite n°2, il lui faut un long moment pour comprendre à quoi sert cette sangle et il n’y arrive pas. Il y a un endroit un peu plus large et rembourré et la sangle possède deux boucles réglables à chaque bout. Il vérifie dans la boite s’il n’a rien loupé et en effet, il y a une petite feuille dans le fond. C’est apparemment une notice explicative. Très explicative, même s’il n’y a qu’un dessin sur le papier glacé. Il ramène le tout dans la chambre en essayant de faire abstraction du chapelet. Peine perdue. Sa queue suinte et réclame une attention qu’elle n’obtiendra pas puisque Stiles ne l’a pas autorisé. Le loup s’installe sur le lit et passe la sangle autour de son cou, callant la partie rembourrée sur sa nuque, puis passe les jambes dans les boucles. Un coup d’œil au dessin et il règle les boucles juste au-dessus du genou. Puis, il se laisse aller en arrière. La sangle colle ses genoux à son torse et l’oblige à écarter les jambes, l’ouvrant et l’exposant complètement. Son portable sonne à nouveau et c’est un appel cette fois. Heureusement qu’il garde toujours l’appareil avec lui parce qu’il n’aurait jamais pu se dépêtrer de ce truc assez vite pour répondre.

\- Allo ?

« Tes nouveaux jouets te plaisent ? » demande aussitôt Stiles.

\- J’aime bien la sangle, avoue Derek. Elle est confortable. Je ne peux pas en dire autant du chapelet. C’est une vraie saloperie.

« Tes mots ? »

\- Jaune et rouge, répond le loup. Mais je ne vais pas les utiliser.

« Non ? »

\- Non.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

\- Parce que j’ai confiance en toi.

« Bien. Tire un peu sur le chapelet sans faire ressortir de perles. Juste pour que ça travaille un peu ton cul. Et je veux t’entendre. »

Derek tend la main entre ses jambes et passe le doigt dans la boucle. Il tire et gémit sous la sensation.

\- Stiles. S’il te plait, geint-il. S’il te plait.

« Bientôt. J’arrive dans pas longtemps. Je veux que tu utilises les numéros trois, quatre et cinq tout de suite. Tu poses les numéros six et sept sur le lit, sans les ouvrir et avec la sangle. Quand j’arrive, je te veux en position au sol à côté du lit. D’accord ? »

\- D’accord. Stiles ?

« Oui ? »

\- Je t’aime.

« Je t’aime aussi. Maintenant, sois un bon loup et obéis. »

Puis le Dom raccroche.

Derek enlève la sangle et se lève du lit. Il rejoint la cuisine, son érection pointant devant lui et le chapelet bougeant à chacun de ses mouvements. Il ouvre le sachet n°3 et découvre un anneau pénien. Il pense que c’est une bonne idée parce que franchement, rien que sortir les perles le fera probablement jouir. Il installe l’anneau à la base de son membre puis prend le sachet n°4 et découvre des pinces à seins. Il gémit et se lèche nerveusement les lèvres. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il les installe sur ses tétons déjà tendus par l’excitation et halète quand le métal mord un peu durement sa chair. Ça aussi, ça va le faire jouir quand son Dom va les enlever.

Puis, il ouvre la boite n°5. Un autre tube de lubrifiant ? Stiles a enlevé l’étiquette et écrit au marqueur sur le tube : « Pour ta queue et ton cul ». Un brin perplexe, Derek verse une bonne quantité de gel sur sa verge et l’étale consciencieusement. Puis il répète l’opération sur son entrée. Il comprend rapidement son erreur. Ça chauffe. C’est un lubrifiant chauffant et il en a trop mis.

Derek essaye de faire abstraction des sensations qui transforme son sang en lave en fusion dans ses veines. Prenant le sachet n°6 et la boite n°7, il retourne dans la chambre, dépose les paquets sur le lit et se met en position. À genoux, les fesses posées sur les talons, les mains croisées sur la nuque, les yeux au sol, mais le visage relevé. Ses tétons lui font mal, mas c’est une bonne douleur. Sa queue et son entrée chauffent et dans d’autres circonstances, se serait agréable. Sauf que ça le fait se tortiller ce qui fait bouger les perles en lui. La position est une torture, mais l’aide à glisser dans son sous-espace.

Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est là quand il entend la porte du loft s’ouvrir puis se refermer. Son ouïe de loup-garou lui permet de suivre la progression de Stiles à travers l’habitation. L’humain à la cuisine, boit, enlève ses chaussures et vient enfin dans la chambre. Il a un murmure approbateur en voyant son soumis exactement dans la position qu’il lui a dit de prendre.

Derek sent son collier se poser sur sa gorge et il halète. La séance commence réellement à cet instant.

\- Tu es beau, souffle le Dom. Ouvre la bouche.

Le loup ouvre la bouche et le gland de son Dom passe la barrière de ses lèvres mais sans aller plus loin.

\- Utilise ta langue.

Et la langue du soumis se met en action. Il l’enroule autour du gland, le lèche et titille le méat, jusqu’à ce que Stiles se retire.

\- Tes mots ?

\- Jaune et rouge, monsieur.

\- Tu veux les utiliser ?

\- Non monsieur.

\- Bon loup.

Une main passe dans ses cheveux et le loup est presque ronronnant.

\- Installe toi sur le lit et remet la sangle, ordonne Stiles d’une voix douce.

Derek fait ce qu’il lui dit et remet la sangle. Maintenant qu’il sait comment ça fonctionne, il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour se mettre en place. Il regarde, les yeux mi-clos, son Dom ouvrir le dernier sachet et en sortir un bandeau qu’il lui pose sur les yeux et noue sur le côté. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit métallique lui parvient.

\- Pose les mains sur le cadre du lit.

Pour poser les mains derrière lui, Derek se laisse complètement aller en arrière, s’exposant. Des bracelets en métal sont posés sur ses poignets et le loup comprend qu’il est menotté au lit.

\- Je sais qu’avec ta force de loup, tu peux les briser, mais ne le fais pas, dit Stiles. Je serais obligé de te punir.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- À qui est ton plaisir ? Demande le Dom en posant une main sur le membre du soumis pour le caresser fermement.

\- À vous, halète le loup.

\- À qui est ta douleur ? Continu Stiles en tirant sur une des pinces et malmenant le téton.

\- À vous, geint Derek.

\- Bien. Je vais enlever le chapelet et tu ne vas pas jouir.

\- Permission de m’exprimer ?

\- Accordée.

\- Merci monsieur, soupire Derek.

Stiles attrape la petite boucle qui termine le chapelet et tire lentement pour faire sortir la plus grosse perle et Derek se tend.

\- Respire, souffle Stiles. Accompagne les perles. Ne lutte pas.

Derek fait comme demandé et inspire profondément pour se détendre. Son Dom tire toujours aussi lentement sur le chapelet et fait sortir deux perles de plus sans s’arrêter.

\- S’il vous plait, s’il vous plait, s’exclame Derek.

\- Ça vient, mon loup. Ça vient.

Et le Bêta peut entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Les quatre perles suivantes sont enlevées avec la même lenteur. Puis Stiles tire d’un coup sec, enlevant les perles restantes d’un mouvement vif qui fait hurler Derek et s’il n’avait pas eu l’anneau pénien pour empêcher son orgasme, il aurait joui.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui monsieur, sanglote presque Derek.

\- Tes mots ?

\- Jaune et rouge.

\- Tu veux les utiliser ?

\- Non. S’il vous plait, monsieur. Je veux… J’ai besoin…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, mon loup ? demande Stiles. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- Jouir, gémit le soumis. J’ai besoin de jouir. S’il vous plait.

\- Tu as été un bon loup. Je vais te préparer et te faire jouir.

\- Merci monsieur, merci, souffle Derek.

Rapidement, le Dom glisse deux doigts lubrifiés dans l’anus palpitant et Derek se remet à gémir et supplier. Stiles ajoute rapidement deux doigts de plus et dit d’une voix ronronnante :

\- Bientôt, tu pourras prendre mon poing en toi. Pas aujourd’hui. Mais très bientôt. Tu seras tellement beau avec ton cul refermé autour de mon poignet. Tu veux, mon loup ? Tu voudrais mon poing dans ton petit cul musclé ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Pitié ! Crie Derek.

Stiles rit doucement, enlève ses doigts et les remplace par sa verge. Il ne s’arrête que lorsque Derek est profondément empalé sur lui. Le loup pleurniche. Il se sent étiré et rempli. Et il aime ça.

\- Ne jouit pas, rappelle le Dom.

Puis il enlève l’anneau pénien. Derek prend de profondes inspirations pour se calmer un peu.

\- Je vais te prendre vite et dur, lui annonce son Dom. Ne jouis pas tout de suite.

Derek rue un peu et grogne.

Stiles se claque une fois dans son cul et le loup crie. Puis les poussées s’enchainent, rapides, fortes et dures et Derek supplie et hurle à s’en casser la voix. Stiles ne s’arrête pas. Pas même quand il ordonne :

\- Jouis !

Et Derek jouit en hurlant, encore et encore et la délivrance a été attendue depuis tellement longtemps que s’en est douloureux. Son orgasme apaisé, le soumis se laisse retomber en arrière en gémissant sous les poussées toujours aussi fortes et profondes de son Dom. Et puis l’humain, d’un mouvement vif et rapide, retire les pinces à seins et Derek hurle à nouveau, jouissant encore une fois. Stiles jouit à son tour et se laisse retomber sur Derek. Très vite, il se relève et détache les boucles qui retiennent les genoux du loup. Derek laisse retomber ses jambes en gémissant.

\- Ça va ?

\- C’était… C’était… Merci monsieur.

Stiles sourit en défaisant rapidement les menottes, le bandeau et le collier, puis disparait dans la salle de bains. Quand il revient, Derek n’a pas bougé et Stiles rit affectueusement.

\- Allez viens, beau gosse. Je t’ai préparé un bain.

Derek ouvre un œil ensommeillé et grogne.

\- Plus tard, murmure-t-il.

\- Nope, maintenant. Allez !

Alors que Stiles se penche pour attraper le bras de Derek, celui-ci tend sa main, l’enroule autour du cou de l’humain et l’attire à lui pour prendre sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. Derek aime ces moments-là, juste après une séance, quand Stiles le laisse prendre le contrôle pendant quelques secondes avant de le lui retirer.

\- Je t’aime, dit le loup.

\- Je t’aime aussi, répond l’humain. Maintenant, va poser ton cul dans cette baignoire, si tu ne veux pas que je te le cravache jusqu’à ce que tu ne puisses plus t’assoir.

\- Hum… C’est une promesse ? Rigole Derek.

Stiles attrape le menton de son loup et plonge ses yeux caramel dans ceux bleu-vert de son soumis.

\- Toujours, dit-il, la voix chargée de promesse.


	3. Comment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment Derek est devenu le soumis de Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais dit un Os au départ. Bon soit  
> Ensuite, j'ai dit: Y aura trois parties parce que Lune est gourmande et en veut plus  
> Maintenant, je dis: Y aura 7 parties sûr, peut être 8  
> Tuez moi lol

C’est étrange la manière dont tout a commencé entre Derek et Stiles. Ils ne se sont pas dit un jour :

            - Au fait, Stiles, je suis un soumis.

            - Ah ben ça tombe bien Derek parce que moi, je suis un Dom. A genoux, mon loup !

Non, rien de tout ça. Ça aurait pu, mais non.

Il y a un endroit à Beacon Hills, un lieu où vous n’avez aucune raison de vous trouver à moins de chercher cet endroit pour une raison précise et seulement si vous êtes un garou.

Derek vient de redevenir un Bêta et rentre de son voyage pour raccompagner sa sœur Cora dans sa meute en Amérique du Sud. Le loup a l’impression qu’il pourrait sauter hors de sa peau, tellement il veut être dominé. A ce niveau-là, ce n’est même plus une envie, c’est un besoin, un raz de marée. Quelque chose qui lui donne l’impression que sa peau le démange en permanence.

En rentrant, il est donc allé au Club. Il a mis du temps à trouver l’endroit, mais y revient régulièrement. Et même si aucun des Dom réguliers n’a réussi à le faire plier de la bonne manière, il y revient avec l’espoir qu’il finira par obtenir ce qu’il cherche.

Il est donc là, déambulant lentement, un bracelet rouge au poignet l’identifiant comme un soumis et regardant les différentes scènes quand un couple l’interpelle. Le soumis est installé sur un banc de fessée, la bouche bâillonnée par un bâillon boule et les joues striées de larmes. Les doigts du soumis sont fermement enroulés autour d’un chiffon rouge qui remplace le _safeword_. Mais ce qui a attiré l’attention de Derek, c’est le Dom. Grand, athlétique mais fin et surtout, surtout, malgré le masque sur ces yeux, rien ne cache les grains de beauté qui parcourent la peau du Dom alors qu’il fesse presque joyeusement le soumis.

_Stiles_ …

Non, impossible. Il se trompe forcément. L’humain ne peut pas être ici avec un bracelet bleu l’identifiant comme un Dom. Stiles ne connait probablement même pas le milieu BDSM autrement que par internet et encore. Et s’il le connait, il serait certainement un soumis. Et même alors, il ne serait pas admis dans un club exclusivement réservé aux garous. Derek secoue la tête et tente de capter l’odeur du Dom, mais l’air est saturé d’hormones, de spermes et d’excitation.

Derek se tend un peu quand une main se pose sur son postérieur. Puis il se détend en reconnaissant Ralph, un autre loup et un Dom qui l’a fait crier, mais pas supplier. Derek ne supplie jamais. Ou plutôt, les Dom n’arrivent jamais à faire supplier le Bêta.

\- Salut beau gosse, rit Ralph. Je vois que notre petit humain a encore fait une victime.

\- Humain ? S’étonne Derek. Le Dom est humain ? Mais comment c’est possible ? C’est dangereux pour lui !

_Ça ne peut pas être Stiles._

\- Dangereux ? S’esclaffe l’autre loup. Beau gosse, cet humain a fait pleurer et mendier Kellen.

Les sourcils de Derek s’envolent presque dans ces cheveux. Kellen est un Alpha, plus grand et plus arrogant qu’Ennis si ça peut être une indication. Et surtout, Kellen est un Dom.

            - Kellen ? Murmure le jeune Hale.

            - Tu aurais dû voir ça, rigole encore Ralph. Le petit est arrivé dans le club comme en terrain conquis, a mis un bracelet bleu et quand Kellen lui a dit de déguerpir avec sa voix d’Alpha, les crocs sortis et les yeux rouges, il l’a juste regardé, lui a dit de la fermer et de ne plus l’ouvrir que pour le sucer. Mais qu’en attendant, sa place était à genoux, à ses pieds.

            - Oh ?

            - Et Kellen a obéi ! Juste comme ça ! Et il a supplié et pleuré comme une chienne en chaleur pour que l’humain le laisse jouir alors qu’il le cravachait à l’Aconit. Un beau spectacle. Dommage qu’il ne prenne pas de soumis permanent.

            - Pourquoi pas ?

            - Il a juste expliqué que ce ne serait pas compatible avec sa meute, explique Ralph. Et je pense qu’il fait partie de la meute du Vrai Alpha.

Derek sait que l’autre loup l’observe avec attention, aussi prend-il soin de ne rien laisser paraitre sur son visage. Pourtant, intérieurement, il est fébrile.

_Stiles. C’est Stiles._

Ce soir-là, Derek quitte le Club sans avoir approché de Dom, l’esprit empli de questions. Ça lui prend trois jours de réflexion, mais au final c’est juste pour trouver le courage. Parce que sa décision est prise dès le moment où il a vu Stiles en action. Quelque chose lui dit que l’humain pourrait le faire supplier.

Il lui faut trois jours pour mettre au point un vrai plan d’action. Au début, il pense attendre Stiles dans sa chambre, complètement nu. Et puis, il se dit que ce serait le meilleur moyen pour mettre l’humain en colère. Parce qu’aucun Dom n’accepterait un soumis assez présomptueux pour croire qu’il pourrait s’imposer. Alors, il va faire plus subtil. Porter un collier pourrait induire Stiles en erreur et lui faire croire qu’il a déjà un Dom. Mais le loup peut très bien porter le bracelet rouge du Club. Stiles en connait le fonctionnement, il comprendra.

Sauf qu’après une semaine à porter le bracelet, Derek n’obtient aucune réaction de l’humain, Derek se dit que peut être Stiles n’a pas remarqué le bracelet. Alors, il porte plus de T-Shirts à manches courtes. Sauf qu’encore une fois, ça ne fonctionne pas. Il commence à désespérer et se dit que finalement, s’offrir nu au jeune Dom ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée finalement.

Le Bêta est sur son canapé, à réfléchir à une solution quand un coup frappé à sa porte le fait sursauter. Il était tellement concentré sur ces pensées qu’il n’a même pas perçu l’approche de son visiteur. Une simple inspiration lui apprend que c’est Stiles qui se trouve derrière la porte. Il se dépêche d’aller ouvrir.

            - Salut, souffle-t-il.

            - Je crois qu’il faut qu’on parle, fait Stiles en jetant un grand sac de sport dans l’entrée.

Derek hoche la tête, ferme la porte et le rejoint sur le canapé. Le jeune homme lui attrape aussitôt le poignet et désignant le bracelet, demande :    

            - Est-ce que ça veut bien dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire ?

            - Je suis un soumis et je veux que tu sois mon Dom, avoue le loup.

            - Pourquoi ?

            - Parce que j’ai confiance en toi.

            - Assez pour me donner ton corps, ton plaisir et ta douleur ? Assez pour te donner à moi ? Complètement ?

            - Je crois, oui, répond franchement Derek.

            - Est-ce que tu as assez confiance en moi pour croire que je peux te donner ce dont tu as besoin ?

            - J’ai confiance en toi, répète le loup. C’est devenu évident pour moi quand je t’ai vu au Club. Je veux dire, quand je t’ai vu, j’ai compris que tu es celui que je cherche. Tu peux me donner ce dont j’ai besoin, prendre soin de moi et surtout, je pense que je peux te donner ce que tu veux.

            - Et qu’est-ce que je veux ? Insiste encore l’humain.

Sous l’intensité du regard de Stiles, Derek se trémousse, un peu mal à l’aise, mais répond honnêtement.

            - Ma confiance, que tu as déjà, et le contrôle.

            - Donc si un jour, je veux que tu me suces dans les toilettes d’un bar, tu le feras ?

Le souffle de Derek se fait un peu plus court.

            - Je le ferais, murmure-t-il.

            - Si je veux te baiser alors que la meute est dans la pièce à côté, tu diras oui ?

Le loup commence à être à l’étroit dans son jean.

            - Oui, confirme-t-il.

            - Si j’estime que tu as besoin d’être discipliné, tu accepteras ?

            - Oui…

A l’idée d’être fessé ou cravaché par le Dom, Derek ne peut retenir un gémissement.

            - D’accord, acquiesce Stiles. On va mettre en place quelques règles de base. Pas d’autres fluides que la salive et le sperme, on est d’accord ?

            - Oui.

            - Pas de jeux de sang.

            - Parfait, approuve le loup.

            - Tes mots ?

            - Jaune et rouge.

            - Jaune pour freiner et rouge pour arrêter ?

            - C’est ça.

            - Bon, on verra le reste au fur et à mesure, commente Stiles. Déshabille-toi.

Le loup se lève et enlève rapidement ses vêtements.  Une fois nu, Stiles le détaille. Son regard parcourt les épaules puissantes, les abdos bien dessinés, les cuisses larges et la verge tendue.

            - On va tellement s’amuser, ronronne le Dom. A genoux, les mains croisées sur la nuque, le visage levé, mais les yeux au sol.

Derek se met aussitôt en position et l’excitation fait perler son érection.

            - Parfait, approuve encore le Dom. Comme c’est notre première séance, on va faire light. Donc, tu as le droit de t’exprimer.

            - Merci… Monsieur ?

            - Très bien, approuve encore le Dom. J’ai amené quelques jouets. Je vais tester plusieurs choses et tu vas me dire ce que tu ressens, ok ?

            - Oui, monsieur.

Stiles se lève et va chercher le sac de sport. Il le pose sur le canapé et l’ouvre. Dans sa position, Derek ne voit pas ce qu’il prend mais comme l’humain les pose au fur et à mesure sur la table basse, ce n’est pas un problème et même s’il ne voyait rien, il a confiance en Stiles.

            - Est-ce que l’un de ces objets te met mal à l’aise ?

Derek jette un œil et détaille ce qui se trouve sur la table. Un tube de lubrifiant, deux godes de tailles différentes, des pinces à tétons et une cravache en cuir noir.

            - Heu, pas mal à l’aise, monsieur, mais je n’ai jamais utilisé de pince à tétons, explique le soumis.

            - Est ce que tes tétons sont sensibles ?

            - Pas spécialement.

            - Eh bien, nous allons voir ça tout de suite.

L’humain passe un doigt léger sur des mamelons du loup qui n’a aucune réaction. Stiles y va un peu plus franchement, pince fermement et tord le petit bouton de chair jusqu’à ce qu’il soit érigé et dur et que Derek halète sous les sensations. Le Dom pose la pince et la serre un peu avant de répéter l’opération sur le deuxième.

            - Comment tu te sens ? demande Stiles.

            - Bien monsieur.

            - Ce n’est pas douloureux ?

            - Non.

            - Donc, nous pouvons y aller plus franchement. Parfait.

Stiles se détourne et fouille dans le sac. Quand il revient vers le loup, il lui demande de fermer les yeux. Derek sent que l’humain resserre les pinces et soudain, ça tiraille et pèse, un peu comme si les deux objets étaient soudain devenus plus lourds.

            - Tu peux regarder.

Le loup rouvre les yeux et constate que des poids ont été ajoutés aux pinces. Les poids sont petits et ronds et ne doivent pas faire plus de 15 grammes. C’est délicieusement douloureux.

            - Je vais travailler tes tétons sur le long terme, annonce le Dom. Quand j’en aurais terminé avec eux, tu pourras jouir juste avec quelques caresses. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? Ça te plairait ?

            - Je crois, monsieur.

Stiles prend les deux poids entre ses doigts et tire légèrement dessus, faisant siffler et haleter le soumis.

            - Ouais, je crois que ça va te plaire.

Le jeune humain retourne devant la table basse et prend la cravache.

            - Tes mots ?

            - Jaune et rouge, monsieur.

            - Tu veux les utiliser ?

            - Non, monsieur.

            - Parfait. Je vais chauffer son cul, prévient-il. Rien de méchant, juste faire rougir ta peau.

C’est pour ça que Derek peut faire confiance à Stiles. Il sait que l’humain se soucie des autres et c’est aussi à ça qu’on reconnait un bon Dom. La première priorité d’un Dom qui sait ce qu’il fait ? Le bien-être de son soumis.

            - Au départ, reprend le jeune, je pensais t’empêcher de jouir pour voir combien de temps tu peux te retenir. Mais on va plutôt faire l’inverse. Je vais te faire jouir jusqu’à ce que tu me supplies d’arrêter.

            - Je ne supplie pas, monsieur, l’informe le loup, un peu hésitant.

            - C’est ce que j’ai entendu dire, oui, sourit l’humain. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, si tu ne supplie pas aujourd’hui et que cette séance est concluante, tu le feras une autre fois.

Derek frissonne. Il ne sait pas trop si c’est d’anxiété ou d’anticipation. Un peu des deux probablement.

            - Pose tes mains au sol et présente-moi ton cul, ordonne Stiles. Voyons si tu peux jouir juste avec la cravache. N’oublie pas que tu peux jouir quand tu veux et que tu peux t’exprimer.

Derek ne pose aucune question et se met en position, cambrant les reins pour mieux s’offrir. Il réalise que les poids des pinces tirent énormément sur ses tétons dans cette position. Ça tiraille et la douleur augmente.

Alors qu’il attend que son Dom commence, il glisse facilement dans son sous-espace. A vrai dire, ça n’a jamais été aussi facile.

Le premier coup tombe sur ses fesses et le loup halète un peu, mais c’est très léger, aussi sa réaction l’est-elle également. La cravache tombe sur ses fesses et le haut de ses cuisses, sans pause entre les coups, chauffant sa peau et mettant son sang en ébullition. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour gémir et crier. Ça n’a jamais été aussi bon. Stiles est doué et sait exactement comment doser la douleur. Il faut moins de quinze minutes pour que Derek exprime sa jouissance.

            - Monsieur, je vais…, geint-il. Je vais… Moonnsieeeeeuuur !

            - C’est ça, l’encourage le Dom. Jouis, Derek, jouis !

Le Bêta manque de s’affaler sur le sol, mais la voix de Stiles claque.

            - Les genoux et les mains !

Derek tremble un peu mais reste à quatre pattes en gémissant, les poids attachés à ses tétons se balançant sous lui.

            - Monsieur…, geint le loup.

            - Dis-moi, murmure le Dom en poussant un doigt lubrifié dans l’anus du soumis.

            - J’ai envie de vous, avoue Derek en haletant fortement.

            - Soit plus précis, s’amuse Stiles.          

            - Je veux que vous me preniez ! Crie le loup.

Stiles a maintenant deux doigts profondément enfoncés entre les fesses du Bêta. Il se penche et murmure des mots crus à l’oreille du loup à quatre pattes sur le sol à l’intérieur duquel il fait de profonds va-et-vient.

            - Je vais ouvrir ton cul avec mes doigts. Puis je vais te baiser avec un gode. Et quand tu auras joui tellement fort que tu en pleureras, je te défoncerai avec ma queue. C’est ce que tu veux ?

Et comment des mots aussi sales peuvent-ils être aussi excitants ?

            - Oui, oui, pleurniche le loup. C’est ce que je veux, monsieur.

            - Déjà proche de supplier, Derek ? Ironise Stiles, légèrement moqueur.

            - OUI ! Avoue Derek en criant quand un troisième doigt rejoint les autres dans son conduit anal.

            - Tu veux jouir avec mes doigts ? Demande l’humain. Est-ce que tu as déjà joui juste comme ça, sans toucher ta queue ?

            - Non, monsieur, gémit Derek.

            - Tu veux ? Insiste le jeune Dom en frottant sans répit la prostate qu’il vient de trouver.

Le Bêta hésite un peu parce qu’il sait ce que veut entendre Stiles. Mais comme il l’a dit plus tôt, il a confiance en lui. Alors, il peut être lui-même. Il peut se donner complètement et il le fait.

            - S’il vous plait, monsieur, supplie-t-il. Faites-moi jouir. S’il vous plait !

            - Bon loup, félicite Stiles.

Et plus que les doigts qui stimulent la boule de nerfs en lui, c’est l’utilisation d’un surnom qui le fait passer par-dessus bord.

            - Merciiiii !!!!! Crie-t-il.

Cette fois, Stiles le laisse s’affaler sur le sol. Le Dom laisse deux minutes de récupération au Bêta avant de lui dire :

\- Penche-toi sur l’accoudoir du canapé.

Derek se lève lentement, titube jusqu’au canapé et se laisse tomber dans la position demandée. Sa respiration est toujours aussi rapide et sa tête tourne légèrement. Pourtant, son érection ne faiblit toujours pas.

            - Une préférence pour le gode ? S’enquiert Stiles.

            - Celui qui ressemble le plus à votre queue, monsieur, balbutie Derek, le visage dans les coussins.

Une main claque sur une fesse encore rouge du loup et le fait gémir.

            - Mets-toi sur tes coudes et lève la tête !

Derek en pleurerait presque. Le gode qui se fraye un chemin entre ses reins et les pinces qui alourdissent ses tétons, la double stimulation suffit presque à l’envoyer par-dessus bord. Presque, mais pas tout à fait.

            - Monsieur, s’il vous plait, prit-il. Plus fort.

            - Non !

Le soumis grogne et rut dans l’espoir de s’empaler de lui-même sur le jouet en plastique. Mais Stiles a prévu le coup et le recule. Le loup crie de frustration.

Stiles fait lentement coulisser le gode entre les fesses de Derek qui en pleure de frustration.

            - S’il vous plait ! S’il vous plait !

            - Tes mots ? Demande le Dom et l’amusement est clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

            - Jaune et rouge !

            - Tu veux les utiliser ?

            - Non ! Non ! NON ! S’il vous plait ! Faites-moi jouir !

Stiles retire lentement le gode, ne laissant que la pointe en lui, puis le repousse brusquement, percutant presque douloureusement sa prostate.

            - Jouis ! Lui ordonne Stiles.

Derek crie de bonheur et jouit enfin.

Le Dom enlève le jouet et le remplace aussitôt par sa queue.

            - Recule ! Demande-t-il. Et branle-toi. Tu as intérêt à vite jouir parce que quand je t’aurais rempli, ce sera trop tard.

Derek se recule et se redresse un peu pour empoigner sa verge trop sensible d’avoir autant jouit.

Stiles se claque rapidement entre les reins de son soumis et ne ralentit à aucun moment la cadence.

            - Monsieur, monsieur, balbutie le loup dans une litanie sans fin.

            - Mets un bras autour de mon cou.

Derek se relève complètement, lance un bras derrière lui à l’aveugle et continu de se branler vigoureusement.

            - Tu vas jouir, lui promet Stiles.

En empalant toujours aussi fort le Bêta, l’humain passe ses mains sur le torse de Derek et retire un peu brusquement les pinces à tétons. Derek jouit en hurlant. Il se rend à peine compte que Stiles vient à son tour.

Le loup se serait effondré si le Dom ne l’avait pas fermement tenu. Stiles sort délicatement des fesses du soumis et l’aide à s’allonger sur le canapé. Le loup a l’esprit brumeux. Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi bien après une séance. En même temps, ça n’a jamais été aussi bon avec les autres Dom du Club.

Il émerge un peu quand il sent un linge humide être passé entre ses fesses. Il ouvre un œil et doit ajuster un peu sa vision pour voir clair.

            - Ça va ? Lui demande Stiles avec sollicitude.

             - Ça va très bien. Merci monsieur, répond le Bêta d’une voix pâteuse.

            - La scène est terminée, Derek. Tu peux me tutoyer, maintenant. Allez viens, je vais t’aider à te coucher.

Une fois installé entre ses draps, le loup retient le jeune homme en agrippant son poignet.

            - Tu veux bien rester ? demande-t-il.

            - Tu veux que je reste ? S’étonne Stiles.

            - S’il te plait.

            - D’accord.

Stiles monte dans le lit et aussitôt Derek vient poser sa tête sur son torse.

            - Stiles ?

            - Hum ?

            - Est-ce que tu vas être mon Dom ?

            - Si tu es sûr que c’est ce que tu veux.

            - Je suis sûr, affirme Derek d’une voix forte.

            - Alors, oui. Je serais ton Dom.

            - Merci.

Stiles dépose un baiser sur les cheveux du Bêta et l’entoure de ses bras. Derek est bien comme ça, collé à l’humain, bien au chaud entre ses bras.

Quelques minutes passent et le loup pose une autre question.

            - Stiles, pourquoi tu es venu au Club ?

            - Pour que tu m’y vois. Parce que tu es à moi.

Le loup ronronne et s’endort paisiblement.


	4. Nouveauté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non c'est pas vrai! Je ne suis pas en retard! J'avais dit que je posterais cette semaine, nous sommes encore cette semaine!
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira
> 
> Merci aux personnes qui laissent des commentaires, ceux qui laissent des bravo et ceux qui lisent ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

Derek est installé sur le lit, la nuque soutenue par la sangle, les genoux plaqués au torse, le cul au bord du lit et le collier en place sur son cou.

            - Aujourd’hui, nous allons faire quelque chose de nouveau, annonce Stiles. Je veux que tu te sentes parfaitement à l’aise, alors n’hésite pas utiliser tes mots ou me dire si quelque chose te dérange. D’accord, mon loup ?

            - Oui, monsieur.

Malgré le fait que ce sera quelque chose de nouveau ou les paroles de son Dom qui pourraient être alarmantes, Derek reste tranquille. Il a confiance en Stiles, tout simplement. Et jusqu’à présent, il n’a jamais eu besoin d’utiliser ses mots. Donc, il est confiant.

            - Je vais te bander les yeux, continue l’humain. Si tu veux que je te l’enlève, n’hésite pas à le demander. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c’est te détendre.

            - Oui, monsieur, répète le loup.

Stiles pose un épais bandeau noir sur les yeux du Bêta et le noue sur le côté. Aussitôt, l’ouïe de Derek prend le relais et il n’a aucun mal à suivre la progression de Stiles dans la pièce. Un faible bourdonnement l’intrigue, mais Derek ne pose pas de question parce qu’au même moment, un bruit lui apprend que son Dom a placé un tabouret au pied du lit.

Un doigt lubrifié passe sur ses bourses, remonte jusqu’à la base de sa verge et redescend caresser son anus. Derek soupire légèrement quand le doigt se contente de presser contre son entrée sans y pénétrer. Le loup tente de se repousser sur le doigt pour le faire entrer, mais la sangle l’en empêche.

            - Détend toi, s’amuse le Dom. Laisse-moi faire à mon rythme.

Le Bêta essaye de calmer son besoin, mais c’est difficile, surtout qu’il meurt d’envie que Stiles aille plus vite. Il lui faut pourtant attendre de longues minutes pour que le doigt s’infiltre en lui avec une telle lenteur que Derek pourrait jurer pouvoir sentir chaque volute de l’empreinte digitale. Le loup se tend un peu et Stiles arrête tout mouvement jusqu’à ce que Derek soit calme à nouveau. Le dom engage un deuxième doigt et Derek commence à comprendre le concept. Chaque fois qu’il bouge pour plus, son Dom s’arrête. Le soumis essaye d’être aussi immobile que possible, toutefois, il ne peut retenir un gémissement de protestation quand Stiles enlève ses doigts.

Quelque chose d’un peu plus large mais à peine et de plus froid est pressé contre son anus et Le Bêta se dit que ce doit être un jouet, probablement un gode. Seulement, il ne doit pas être plus large que trois doigts et le loup en veut plus. Il essaye encore une fois de faire accélérer les choses. Mais encore une fois, Stiles s’arrête et attend juste que son soumis reste immobile et détendu.

            - Bon loup, murmure l’humain.

Et il reprend le jouet pour le pénétrer totalement et le ressortir. Il le fait tellement lentement que Derek va mourir de frustration. Quelques va-et-vient plus tard, le jouet est délicatement enlevé et le Bêta sent que son Dom ajoute plus de lubrifiant. Pourtant, il sent à peine l’objet suivant s’enfoncer en lui. C’est petit, c’est tout ce qu’il peut dire. Il faut trois autres « choses » pour que le loup comprenne et il essaye de se détendre encore plus pour que les autres perles du chapelet Thaï s’enfoncent en lui sans problème. Son Dom ajoute encore du lubrifiant entre chaque perle à partir de la cinquième. Alors que le bêta en a compté dix, une nouvelle perle est poussée en lui et il se crispe.

            - Détend toi, l’enjoint Stiles. Tu peux les prendre.

Derek prend une profonde inspiration et se laisse aller au maximum. Quand enfin l’humain a poussé les douze perles en lui, le soumis se sent étiré et rempli.

            - C’est un nouveau chapelet au fait, l’informe le Dom. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, mon loup ?

            - Je…

Derek est incapable de finir sa phrase parce que Wow ! Ça vibre soudain et au moins deux perles sont contre sa prostate. Le loup gémit mais tente quand même de rester immobile. Stiles lui enlève l’anneau pénien et lui dit :

            -Je vais enlever le chapelet. Jouis quand tu veux.

Le loup est trop occupé à gémir pour répondre. La vibration s’arrête et laisse le soumis haletant.

Il se crispe à nouveau quand la plus grosse des perles appuie contre son anus.

            - Ne pousse pas, avertit l’humain. Reste juste détendu.

Derek fait de son mieux pour ne pas tenter d’aider le chapelet à sortir plus vite. Mais il comprend ce que son Dom veut dire. Si les plus grosses perles sortent trop vite, il pourrait être blessé et même s’il est un loup garou avec une capacité de guérison rapide, le Dom prend toujours soin de ne pas lui faire mal de la mauvaise manière. C’est aussi pour ça que Derek est tombé amoureux de l’humain.

Huit perles sont sorties très lentement des fesses du Bêta quand Stiles sort soudain les dernières d’un coup sec qui fait crier et jouir Derek.

            - Bon loup, approuve le Dom.

Le loup plane dans les brumes de l’orgasme quand les doigts lubrifiés –très lubrifiés- de Stiles font leur retour en lui. Quand quatre doigts tout aussi glissants étirent largement son entrée, Derek a le temps de se dire qu’il y a quand même  beaucoup de lubrifiant avant de comprendre et de se crisper.

            - Jaune ! s’écrit-il.

Stiles arrête aussitôt.

            - Parle-moi ! Exige le Dom.

            - Monsieur, je ne crois pas… Je… Vous….

            - Tu peux le faire, assure l’humain. Je sais que tu peux le prendre. Je te promets de tout arrêter si vraiment tu ne peux pas. D’accord ?

Derek réfléchit quelques secondes et hoche la tête.

            - Je… D’accord.

Puis il fait un véritable effort pour se détendre au maximum et en respirant profondément. Heureusement, le Dom prend son temps, taquinant l’anneau de muscles serrés de son pouce, poussant un peu avant de le retirer. Chaque fois que le pouce revient, il pénètre un peu plus, étirant doucement et lentement l’anus du soumis. Quand finalement, le doigt rejoint les autres, Derek est presque étonné de constater que ça fait moins mal que quand son Dom le baise vite et fort.

Et puis, Stiles bouge sa main, rajoute du lubrifiant et tourne un peu son poignet. Et sans que le loup comprenne vraiment, les muscles de son anus se referment sur le poignet de son Dom et Oooooooh… Les sensations sont indescriptibles. Le bêta se sent rempli comme il ne l’a jamais été. Et quand les doigts de Stiles se replient en lui et que les phalanges frottent contre sa prostate, le loup n’est pas loin de se dire qu’il faut que son Dom reste comme ça pour toujours.

            - Bon loup. Je savais que tu pouvais le prendre, le félicite l’humain.

            - Est-ce… Est-ce que je peux voir ? Balbutie Derek.

            - Bien sûr. Tu peux enlever le bandeau.

Le soumis lève lentement la main et il a l’impression que son bras pèse une tonne, et défait le nœud. Il regarde. La vision du poignet de son Dom prisonnier entre ses fesses est tout ce dont il a besoin pour jouir à nouveau. L’orgasme est d’une telle intensité qu’il ne peut même pas crier. Le loup rejette juste la tête en arrière et aucun son ne sort de sa bouche pourtant grande ouverte. Il n’en est pas sûr, mais il lui semble entendre Stiles dire :

            - Si beau…

Le Bêta a du mal à revenir de son orgasme et à reprendre sa respiration.

Quand l’humain enlève sa main d’entre les reins, Derek est encore en pleine rémanence. Il ne se crispe pas, ne pousse pas et ça ne prend que quelques instants. Mais son Dom n‘en a pas fini avec lui. Stiles défait la sangle et le loup retombe sans force sur le lit. Pourtant il trouve encore l’énergie d’ouvrir la bouche quand le jeune Dom vient s’installer à califourchon sur son torse pour venir baiser sa bouche.

            - Ça ne sera pas long, lui promet Stiles.

Et le loup fredonne autour du gland qui a déjà passé la barrière de ses lèvres, pour signifier son accord.

Et en effet, c’est rapide. Stiles ne pousse même pas dans la gorge du Bêta et ses va-et-vient son superficiels. Il jouit en moins d’une minute.

Stiles enlève le collier et Derek lâche aussitôt un faible :

            - Oh putain…

            - Derek, ça va ? Demande l’humain.

            - C’était… Waouh ! Intense, avoue le loup. On pourra le refaire ?

Le jeune éclate de rire.

            - Gourmand, se moque-t-il gentiment.

            - C’est ta faute, c’est trop bon !

Le baiser qu’ils échangent est lent, doux, presque paresseux.

Et puis, Stiles se lève et va éteindre la caméra. Derek comprend que le bourdonnement qu’il a entendu venait de là. Et il percute. Le Dom les a filmé et aussi incroyable que ça paraisse, sa queue tente sans succès de se réveiller. Mais rien que l’effort est impressionnant.

            - Tu nous as filmés ? S’exclame-t-il.

            - Ouaip !

            - Pourquoi ?

            - Pour que tu puisses te branler devant quand je ne serais pas là, ricane Stiles.

Derek en reste bouche bée.

            - Ferme la bouche, je pourrais prendre ça pour une invitation !

 


	5. La Meute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme le titre l'indique, ce chapitre concerne la meute. Donc un peu moins de porn et de BDSM.  
> Si ça continue comme ça, ce ne sera plus un PWP lol

**SCOTT**

 

Scott s’inquiète pour son meilleur ami. Il y a plusieurs semaines qu’il n’a pas vu Stiles en dehors du Lycée. Et même là, l’humain est étrange. Il ne parle plus autant et reste immobile et attentif en cours. Le jeune Alpha a vu Lydia regarder le fils du Shérif pendant plusieurs jours, comme si elle cherchait à décrypter un code particulièrement ardu. Puis soudain, un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres pleines et depuis, elle fixait Stiles comme s’il était soudain devenu intéressant. Connaissant la jeune femme, ce ne serait même pas étonnant.

N’empêche qu’il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe avec son meilleur ami. Alors un jour, après le lycée, il décide de suivre Stiles. Parce que le jeune humain lui a encore donné une excuse bidon pour ne pas le voir ce soir-là. Le cœur de Stiles s’est emballé, sa chaleur corporelle a augmenté et le loup n’en est pas sûr, mais il lui semble avoir senti une pointe d’excitation dans l’air.

Est-ce que vous savez combien il est difficile de suivre une personne ? Surtout quand cette personne connait parfaitement votre moto ? Eh bien, Scott peut vous l’expliquer. Pourtant, il pourrait se rendre directement à destination, parce qu’il a reconnu la route. Stiles va au loft de Derek. Et le Véritable Alpha est déterminé à découvrir pourquoi.

Maintenant qu’il sait où se rend son meilleur ami, il n’a plus besoin de suivre Stiles. Il va y aller directement. Il laisse cinq minutes d’avance à la jeep, puis reprend sa route. Quelle n’est pas la surprise de Scott en arrivant au pied de l’immeuble de découvrir les voitures du Shérif et de Lydia. Le policier et la Banshee discutent avec animation devant la porte de l’immeuble et Kira se tient à leurs côtés avec l’air de se demander ce qu’elle fait là.

Il se rapproche et découvre que Lydia tente d’empêcher le Shérif de monter. Qu’est-ce qui peut bien se passer là-haut pour que la rousse ne veuille pas qu’ils le voient ? Au moment-même où l’Alpha pense ça, le Shérif s’exclame :

            - Écoute Lydia, je me fiche que mon fils soit Gay ou qu’il sorte avec Derek. Mais il faut que je parle avec Hale pour que cette relation n’aille pas trop loin. Au moins jusqu’aux dix-huit ans de Stiles !

            - Stiles sort avec Derek ? Pourquoi il ne m’a rien dit ? s’écrit Scott d’un ton blessé.

Les trois autres sursautent parce qu’ils ne l’ont pas vu ou entendu arriver.

            - Bon, ça suffit ! S’énerve Stilinski Senior. Je monte !

Les trois ados lui emboitent le pas.

Vraiment, le jeune McCall s’attend à tout quand le Shérif ouvre la porte du loft. Il peut gérer Stiles et Derek qui s’engueulent, question d’habitude. Il pourrait gérer Stiles et Derek dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Il pense même être capable de les voir s’embrasser. Sauf que rien n’aurait pu le préparer à la scène sur laquelle ils tombent. Non, absolument rien !

 

 

**LE SHERIF STILINSKI**

 

John Stilinski, Shérif de la petite ville de Beacon Hills est inquiet. Son fils unique, Stiles –Oui c’est un surnom- est étrange depuis quelque temps. Son fils unique a toujours souffert de TDAH - Trouble de Déficit de l'Attention et Hyperactivité-, ça se traduit par un gamin qui parle tout le temps, prend à peine le temps de respirer et est incapable de tenir en place. Hors, depuis plusieurs semaines, Stiles est _calme_. John ne savait même pas que c’était possible.

N’étant pas un flic pour rien, il a mené son enquête et découvert que son fils se rend tous les jours au Loft de Derek Hale. Ça l’étonne à peine. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l’alchimie entre ses deux-là. Et comme ils ont pris leurs temps, l’homme a eu le temps de se faire à l’idée. Mais ce qui l’inquiète vraiment, c’est qu’ils puissent coucher ensemble alors que Stiles ne serait pas prêt à ce genre d’intimité. Il sait, _vraiment_ , que son fils est assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions. En plus le gamin est assez mature pour son âge, montrant une sollicitude pour les autres que peu de personnes, même plus âgées, n’en font preuve. Mais il reste un père avant d’être un policier.

Il décide de les confronter et d’avoir une conversation. Après que Lydia ait tenté de l’empêcher de monter, après qu’il ait ouvert la porte, le Shérif se dit d’abord que ce n’est pas avec Derek qu’il devrait avoir une conversation, mais avec Stiles. Et puis son cerveau décrypte la scène et tout ce qu’il est capable de penser se résume à ça :

OH MON DIEU !! DU WHISKY ET DE LA JAVEL ! J’AI BESOIN DE WHISKY ET DE JAVEL !!

 

 

**LYDIA**

 

La jeune Banshee met du temps à comprendre ce qui a changé en Stiles. D’aussi loin qu’elle se souvienne, le jeune homme l’a toujours regardé avec admiration et amour. Hors depuis quelques temps, l’amour a disparu. Pas qu’elle s’en plaigne, elle préfère Stiles ami que Stiles amoureux. Mais tout de même, elle est curieuse de savoir ce qui se passe.

C’est complètement par hasard qu’elle découvre le pot-au-rose. Alors qu’elle fait des courses dans un magasin pour adultes d’une ville voisine –Lydia a dix-huit ans, pas de mec et elle a des besoins. Et franchement, un PAP (Pote A Piles) c’est bien mieux qu’un gars qui ne vous emmène pas forcément au 7ème ciel- elle surprend une scène qui la fait sourire. Derek et Stiles devant un présentoir de plug anal vibrant. Si elle ne craignait pas autant la vengeance de l’humain, elle prendrait une photo pour la poster sur les réseaux sociaux. Elle est tout de même un peu surprise de constater que Derek semble le plus mal à l’aise des deux. Et toute la lumière se fait dans son esprit quand Stiles claque d’une main forte le cul du loup qui geint. _Derek geint_.

Son esprit embraye sur des scénarios divers et variés qui la font acheter un PAP beaucoup plus conséquent que prévu. Maintenant, elle comprend mieux la nouvelle assurance du jeune Stilinski.

Ce qui fait que quand la porte du loft s’ouvre sur une scène d’anthologie, elle prend discrètement une photo et sourit.

 

 

**KIRA**

 

Avant que la porte du loft soit ouverte, la jeune asiatique se demande ce qu’elle fait là. Elle est trop nouvelle dans la meute pour que la situation la regarde.

Après l’ouverture de la porte, elle n’est plus capable de penser.

 

 

**STILES**

 

Stiles soupire en montant dans sa jeep. Ça devient compliqué de trouver des excuses pour ne pas passer du temps avec Scott après les cours. Il va falloir annoncer à la meute que Derek et lui sont un couple. Sans entrer dans les détails. Ils n’ont pas besoin de les connaitre. Surtout son père. L’homme va probablement avoir une crise cardiaque en découvrant que son fils unique a une relation avec un ancien suspect de meurtres, il n’a pas besoin de savoir que ce même fils est le Dom du loup. Si le couple Stiles/Derek ne tue pas John, le côté BDSM le ferait probablement.

L’humain place son kit mains libres dans son oreille et compose un numéro pendant qu’il démarre.

            « Allo ? »

            - Tu as dix minutes pour ouvrir ton cul aussi largement que possible et passer les menottes en cuir. Qu’est-ce que tu réponds ?

            « Oui, monsieur », halète Derek.

L’humain raccroche, sa queue palpitant dans son pantalon. Il ne prête aucune attention à la moto qui le suit de loin.

 

 

**DEREK**

 

Le loup se dépêche de lubrifier son anus et de travailler le muscle aussi largement que possible. C’est facile depuis que son Dom le fiste régulièrement. Et même s’il appréhendait, Stiles a su le rassurer et c’est lui qui supplie pour ça maintenant. Même le plug noir ne l’inquiète plus.

Il se doigte vite et fort avec quatre de ses doigts et espère que ça suffira, même s’il aime aussi la brûlure de la pénétration, ce moment où la queue de son Dom lui fait plus de mal que de bien.

Une fois qu’il est aussi ouvert que possible, il attache comme il peut les menottes en cuir. Puis il s’installe en position à côté du canapé et attend son Dom.

Quand la porte du Loft s’ouvre, sa queue suinte déjà, sa respiration est laborieuse et il n’attend que d’être baisé vite et fort par Stiles.

L’humain s’approche de lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux avant de s’éloigner. Quand il revient, il attache le collier en cuir autour du cou du loup, auquel il relie les menottes qu’il vérifie.           

\- Bon loup, murmure Stiles.

Le jeune Dom s’assoit sur le canapé en posant un gode et une bouteille de lubrifiant à côté de lui. Puis il se débarrasse de son pantalon et baisse juste l’élastique de son boxer et se tapote un genou.

            - Viens ici ! Met toi dos à moi !

Derek s’empresse d’obéir et s’assoit sur la queue que son Dom lui présente. Il se laisse lentement glisser et gémit quand Stiles lui fait relever les genoux et poser les pieds sur le canapé. Le loup renverse la tête sur l’épaule du jeune et ferme les yeux.

            - Détend toi, lui murmure Stiles à l’oreille. Je vais ajouter le gode et te baiser avec.

            - Monsieur ? fait Derek, un peu inquiet.

            - Tes mots ?

            - Jaune et rouge.

            - Tu veux les utiliser ?

            - Je… Heu…, hésite le soumis. Non.

            - Tu es sûr ? Insiste Stiles.

            - Oui, je suis sûr, répond le Bêta plus fermement. Je suis sûr, monsieur.

            - Bien. Respire et ne te crispe pas. Jouis quand tu veux.

Derek fait de son mieux pour suivre le conseil de son Dom. Malgré tout, il se tend légèrement quand la pointe du jouet pénètre en lui. Stiles pousse un peu et Derek gémit. Il se sent étiré et c’est loin d’être désagréable. Surtout que l’humain commence à le masturber.

Alors que le gode est à moitié engagé entre les reins du loup, la porte du loft s’ouvre soudain et de surprise, Stiles enfonce profondément et brutalement le gode. Derek jouit en criant.

Stiles ne sait pas s’il doit hurler de rire ou hurler tout court. Son père a l’air d’avoir avalé de la javel, Kira est traumatisée, Lydia sourit et l’humain n’en jurerait pas, mais il lui semble que la rousse prend une photo. Mais ce qui le fait réellement hésiter, c’est la tête d’ahuri de Scott. Comme si l’Alpha n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Finalement, le Shérif semble reprendre ses esprits et dit, mal à l’aise :

            - On va vous laisser, hein…

Il pousse tout le monde hors du loft et alors que la porte se referme, le couple peut entendre Scott demander :

            - Quelqu’un peut m’expliquer ce qu’on vient de voir ?

            - Oh Scott, tu es un abruti, ricane Lydia.

Stiles attend qu’ils soient tous sortis, puis fait coulisser le gode le long de sa verge toujours tendue dans le cul de Derek.

            - Monsieur, pleurniche le loup.

            - Chut, je veux te baiser. Dis, c’est moi ou avoir un public t’a stimulé ?

            - Monsieur ! S’écrit Derek.

            - C’est bien ce que je pensais, ricane le Dom. Je vais te baiser au Club, mon loup. En attendant, laisse-moi profiter de ton cul !


	6. Discussion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de sexe dans ce chapitre, mais il est important ^^

**… AVEC LE SHERIF**

 

Le shérif est assis à la table de la cuisine, devant une bouteille de whisky et un verre. Il réfléchit. Deux heures qu’il a quitté le loft et il ne sait toujours pas comment réagir au fait que Stiles –son fils unique mineur !- sorte ? Couche ? Bref soit avec Derek Hale, ancien suspect de meurtres –Oui, bon il a été innocenté-, Loup-garou –Donc potentiellement dangereux !- et majeur ! Bon en fait, pour être totalement honnête, ce n’est même pas ce qui le dérange vraiment. Que Derek soit majeur ou un garou ne lui pose pas tant de problème que ça en fait. Pareil pour le fait que ce soit un homme. Tout ce que le shérif demande, c’est que son fils soit heureux. Non, ce qui le gêne c’est le type de relation qu’ils semblent entretenir.

Ce qui l’a interpelé, ce n’est pas que Derek avait l’air d’avoir les mains attachées dans le dos ou même le gode ajouté au sexe de son fils pénétrant le cul de Derek –même si soyons, honnête, c’est sacrément perturbant-. Non ce qui a fait tilt dans sa tête, c’est le collier en cuir. Alors en rentrant, il a fait des recherches pour confirmer ses soupçons. Parce qu’un collier, ce n’est pas anodin et, malgré ce que pense son fils, il sait se servir d’un ordinateur, merci bien.

Pour ce qu’il a trouvé aussi, il va avoir besoin de javel et de whisky. Il y a des choses qu’il n’a pas besoin de connaitre, surtout si ça concerne la vie sexuelle de Stiles. Mais quand même, il a des questions. Pas trop ou il ne pourra plus dormir la nuit parce que son fils est incapable de ne pas partager, même un minimum.

Quand la porte d’entrée s’ouvre sur sa progéniture, John est prêt. Stiles le rejoint dans la cuisine, s’installe en face de lui et attend, immobile et silencieux. Et c’est là que John  percute réellement. Il n’a pas besoin de poser de questions parce qu’en réalité, il a déjà toutes les réponses. Il avait bien remarqué que son fils était plus calme, plus réfléchi et plus posé. Oh bien sûr, il a encore des moments où il se lance dans de longs monologues sans queue ni tête parce que Hey ! Stiles restera toujours Stiles.

John s’était dit qu’enfin son fils avait trouvé un équilibre. Il n’avait juste pas compris que c’était Derek l’équilibre de son gamin.

            - Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ? Demande John.

            - 7 mois, répond franchement Stiles. Mais nous sommes un couple depuis un peu moins de 3 mois.

John hoche la tête.

            - Écoute papa, je sais que ça doit te faire un choc, enchaine Stiles. Et franchement, je n’avais pas prévu de te dire les choses comme ça. Carrément pas, même. Mais Derek et moi, c’est sérieux. Oui, je n’ai pas encore 18 ans et Derek en a 24, mais…

            - Est-ce que tu es heureux ? Coupe l’adulte.

Stiles plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son père et répond fermement.

            - Oui, je le suis.

            - Bien.

Le policier se lève, embrasse son enfant sur le front et sort de la cuisine. Alors qu’il va sortir de la cuisine, il jette un œil par-dessus son épaule et dit d’un ton autoritaire :

            - Dis à Derek de venir manger à la maison vendredi soir. Il faut que je lui dise deux ou trois trucs.

            - Papa ! S’exclame le jeune.

            - Ce n’est pas parce que tu es le Dom qu’il va échapper à mes menaces si jamais il te fait du mal !

John ricane en montant les escaliers quand il entend son fils s’étouffer avec sa salive. Ou alors, peut-être dans le verre que le Shérif a laissé sur la table.

 

**…AVEC LA MEUTE**

Étrangement, personne n’a appelé Stiles, ce que le jeune homme trouve suspect. Il pensait qu’au moins Scott ferait le pied de grue dans sa chambre pour lui demander des explications. Il se demande avec quoi Lydia a menacé son meilleur ami pour qu’il se tienne tranquille.

En arrivant devant le lycée, il voit Scott, Kira et Lydia qui l’attendent un peu à l’écart. Il soupire et va les rejoindre. Avant que le jeune Véritable Alpha ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le jeune humain attaque.

            - Ça dure depuis 7 mois, nous sommes un couple depuis 3 et oui, je l’aime et il m’aime. Ce que nous faisons ensemble ne regarde que nous. Je ne t’en ai pas parlé parce que je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas et je ne voulais pas que ça gâche notre amitié. Quand à toi Lydia, je sais que tu étais déjà au courant. Je t’ai vu dans le magasin. Par contre, tu vas effacer la photo que tu as prise _après_ me l’avoir envoyé.

            - Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mettre la fessée ? Le défie-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

            - Méfie-toi ! Ricane-t-il. Je pourrais le faire et c'est Derek qui prendrait des photos.

Avec beaucoup de maturité, elle lui tire la langue avant de sortir son portable.

Stiles reporte son attention sur son meilleur ami qui lui fait son regard de chiot. Et merde ! Même le Dom en lui pourrait craquer face à ce regard.

            - Écoute Scott…

            - Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas au moins dit que tu étais avec Derek ? Demande le loup avec un petit ton blessé.

            - Je ne voulais pas que notre amitié change.

Stiles se prend une tape derrière la tête.

            - Aïïïïïïeuh !

            - Crétin ! L’engueule Scott. Si la merde que j’ai fait quand j’étais avec Allison n’a pas foutu en l’air notre amitié, c’est pas le fait que tu sois gay qui va le faire.

            - Scott, dit patiemment le jeune humain. Je ne suis pas seulement gay, je suis aussi un Dom.

            - Je sais, grimace l’Alpha. Lydia m’a expliqué. Enfin, elle a essayé parce que j’ai pas tout compris. Mais le principal, c’est que tu sois heureux. Tu l’es ?

            - Heureux ? Oui.

            - Et Derek ?

            - Aussi.

            - Alors, c’est parfait.

Les deux garçons se serrent dans leurs bras puis, Stiles se tourne vers Kira.

            - Quoi ? S’affole la jeune asiatique.

            - Pas de problème avec ça ? Demande Stiles.

            - Heu… Non ?

            - Ok.

Finalement, ça a  été plus facile que ce qu’il pensait, se dit le jeune Dom. Puis Lydia passe le bras sous le sien et déclare :

            - J’ai entendu parler d’un Club pour les surnaturels et je me disais que tu pourrais m’y emmener.

            - Quoi ? Non ! Proteste Stiles.

            - Pourquoi pas ? Tu y vas bien toi et tu es humain !

Scott les regarde partir vers l’entrée du lycée en se chamaillant et il soupire. Heureusement, certaines choses ne changeront jamais.


	7. Tu m'aimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de fluff?

C’est un dimanche matin paisible. Il est tôt, le soleil éclaire à peine la chambre de Derek. Le loup et Stiles dorment dans les bras l’un de l’autre, l’humain en cuillère derrière Derek.

Le Bêta se réveille à la sensation que quelque chose de dur pousse et frotte contre ses fesses. C’est un peu douloureux parce que son Dom lui a mis une fessée magistrale la veille et malgré son pouvoir de guérison, sa chair est encore sensible. La faute à l’Aconit que Stiles avait sur le gant en cuir qu’il a utilisé.

Derek fronce les sourcils quand un doigt humide s’infiltre lentement entre ses fesses et pousse contre son entrée. C’est presque machinalement qu’il écarte les cuisses pour donner un meilleur accès au doigt qui le pénètre avec une facilité déconcertante.

Derrière lui, Stiles se redresse sur un coude et souffle :

            - Derek ?

Le loup tourne la tête et ouvre lentement les yeux. La suite le laisse perplexe. Stiles pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Plus de quatre mois de relation D/s et c’est leur premier baiser. Le loup sursaute et recule la tête pour regarde l’humain dans les yeux. Ce qu’il voit dans les prunelles couleur whisky le fait haleter. Est-ce que… ? Non, il doit se tromper. Pourtant, quand Stiles l’embrasse à nouveau, il se dit que peut être, il a bien vu. Il ouvre la bouche dans un soupir et laisse la langue de l’humain jouer avec la sienne. C’est lent et doux et Derek ne peut s’empêcher de grogner de protestation quand le baiser s’arrête, ce qui fait rire le plus jeune.

            - J’ai envie de te faire l’amour, dit Stiles presque timidement.

            - S’il te plait, acquiesce Derek dans un murmure rauque.

Le doigt qui jusque-là se contentait d’être juste ancré en lui, se met soudain en mouvement, alors que l’humain reprend sa bouche dans un baiser qui le laisse pantelant.

            - Met toi sur le dos, s’il te plait, demande Stiles en enlevant son doigt.

Le loup s’exécute aussitôt. Derek gémit et se tortille quand la bouche et les dents de Stiles viennent titiller ses tétons, le rendant dur et suppliant pour plus. Il se cambre et sa respiration se fait sifflante.

            - Stiles…

Des dents, le plus jeune attaque le torse magnifiquement sculpté, raclant la peau puis la léchant pour adoucir ses assauts. Derek s’agrippe aux draps pour la simple raison qu’il ne sait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Pendant une scène, il n’a pas le droit de toucher son Dom à moins qu’il ne lui donne la permission. Mais ce n’est pas une scène. C’est autre chose.

Stiles parcourt le torse en un long chemin de baiser et de morsures jusqu’à arriver au nombril. Sa langue vient jouer avec la fine ligne de poils qui se trouve juste en dessous et enfin, sa bouche vient se poser sur le sexe fièrement dressé. Derek gémit sans retenue alors que l’humain se lance dans une savante fellation. Et il ne peut pas se retenir. Il pose les mains sur la tête du jeune et ses hanches se mettent en mouvements sans qu’il puisse s’en empêcher. C’est tellement bon. Et quand deux doigts couverts de lubrifiants le pénètrent et trouvent presqu’immédiatement sa prostate, le loup arque le dos, poussant sa verge dans la gorge de Stiles qui continu sa fellation sans broncher. Derek jouit en quelques instants, mais l’humain continu ses succions jusqu’à ce que le loup pleurniche, sa hampe devenant trop sensible.

            - S’il te plait, murmure le Bêta. Viens. Je te veux en moi.

Le jeune homme enduit son érection de lubrifiant et pénètre lentement son amant. Une fois profondément enfoncé jusqu’à la garde, il se penche et embrasse le Lycan qui noue ses chevilles dans le dos de Stiles et s’accroche à ses épaules.

Quand l’humain entame ses va-et-vient, c’est lent et doux. Il y a quelque chose de plus, mais le loup a du mal à mettre le doigt dessus. Et soudain, alors que les poussées se font plus rapides et profondes, il réalise.

            - Tu m’aimes, déclare-t-il sur un ton incrédule.

            - Et tu m’aimes aussi, répond tranquillement Stiles avant de l’embrasser fiévreusement.

L’orgasme les frappe presque simultanément quelques minutes plus tard.

L’humain s’écroule sur le loup et Derek l’enserre de ses bras et de ses jambes comme s’il ne voulait jamais le laisser partir.

Parce que Stiles est parfait pour Derek. Parce que Derek est parfait pour Stiles.


	8. Derek et Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, sur un autre site ou je publie, j'ai eu quelques reviews qui j'avoue, m'ont fait grincer des dents
> 
> Ce Chapitre est une réponse, j'espère, gentille ^^
> 
> Donc pas de sexe mais il est important quand même. Juste parce que, quand on ne connait pas, on ne juge pas :D

\- Scott ! Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! Grogne Derek.

L’Alpha et le Bêta sont dans les bois. Normalement, ils devaient courir, sauf que le regard du jeune loup fait que Derek se met à marcher.

Ça fait deux semaines que la meute a surpris Stiles et son loup ensemble et Scott a toujours cette tête d’ahuri incrédule quand il regarde le jeune Hale.

            - Pardon, répond précipitamment le jeune Alpha. C’est juste que…

            - Que tu as du mal à me voir dans le rôle du soumis, ironise Derek. J’ai bien compris, oui.

Scott grimace.

            - C’est pas ce que j’allais dire ! Proteste-t-il. J’allais dire passif.

            - Scott, t’es un abruti, s’agace Derek. M’enfin, c’est toi, ça.

            - Ah ben merci, c’est sympa ! s’exclame le meilleur ami de Stiles d’un ton aigre. Et pourquoi ?

            - Parce que soumis ne veut pas dire passif, ça n’a rien à voir, répond patiemment le plus âgé. Je connais des soumis qui ne sont qu’actifs en dehors des scènes.

            - Hein ?

Derek lève les yeux au ciel.

            - Je vais essayer de t’expliquer, reprend-il. D’abord, être un soumis c’est accepter de se donner totalement à ton Dom. C’est faire que rien d’autre ne compte que la satisfaction et le plaisir de ton Dom. Si le Dom est content, le soumis l’est. C’est une question de confiance. Le soumis fait confiance à son Dom pour prendre soin de lui. Et pour le Dom, le confort de son soumis est primordiale. Sans ça, ça ne fonctionne pas. Et un bon Dom ne souci de ce genre de choses.

            - Je croyais qu’un Dom prenait ce qu’il voulait sans se soucier du soumis, s’étonne le jeune McCall.

            - C’est une erreur très répandue. En réalité, quand tu regardes bien, c’est le soumis qui a réellement le pouvoir. D’un mot, il peut tout arrêter. C’est le rôle du Dom de faire en sorte que le soumis n’ai pas besoin de dire ce mot.

            - Mais quand même, un soumis est forcément un passif, non ?

            - Tu crois ça, parce que tu restes focalisé sur le sexe. Il y a de très nombreux hétéros mariés à des femmes qui sont les soumis d’autres mecs. Encore une fois, c’est une question de s’abandonner complètement à quelqu’un. Et puis, une relation D/s n’est pas forcément sexuelle.

            - Ah non ? S’étonne le Véritable Alpha.

            - Eh non, s’esclaffe Derek. Tiens, pour te donner un exemple, je connais un Dom qui prend un pied incroyable à régenter la vie de sa soumise. Il lui dit à quelle heure elle doit se lever, quand manger et quoi, quand avoir des relations sexuelles avec son mari et de quelle manière. Le Dom ne touche pas la soumise et vice-versa. Ils ne se rencontrent même pas. Tout se passe par téléphone et Skype.

            - T’es sérieux ?

            - Complètement.

Le jeune Hale s’arrête de marcher et regarde la cime des arbres.

            - Les gens se font une idée souvent complètement erronée du milieu BDSM. Et les livres 50 nuances n’ont pas aidé. Beaucoup personnes se lancent dans le milieu après avoir lu ces trucs en se disant que ça va être une belle aventure. Sauf qu’ils ne sont pas complètement dans le truc. C’est compliqué d’être dans le bon état d’esprit et c’est parfois long et difficile d’être à la hauteur. Et puis certaines personnes ne sont tout simplement pas faites pour ça.

            - D’accord, je crois que je comprends, dit lentement l’Alpha. Mais…

Le Bêta jette un regard amusé au jeune loup comme celui-ci ne termine pas sa phrase.

            - Je sais ce que tu te demandes, sourit-il. Et non, ce n’est pas pour moi que Stiles est devenu un Dom. Il l’était déjà avant de me connaitre. Comment tu crois qu’il a su pour moi ?

            - Tu ne le lui as pas dit ?

            - Je lui ai fait comprendre que je le voulais pour Dom, mais il savait déjà que j’étais un soumis.

            - Comment ?

            - Il m’a vu dans un club, tout simplement. Tu crois vraiment que je suis son premier soumis loup-garou ?

Scott en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Il regarde Derek se remettre à courir dans les bois et tout ce qu’il peut penser c’est : Hein ? Quoi ? Il se secoue et se lance à la poursuite du Bêta.

            - Derek ! Attend ! Comment ça, t’es pas son premier ? DEREK !


	9. LE CLUB

Stiles et Derek entrent dans le club. Le loup porte son collier qui l’identifie comme le soumis de son Dom et ne met pas de bracelet, de sorte que normalement, aucun Dom ne devrait tenter de l’approcher. Derek l’espère vraiment parce qu’il a interdiction de parler tant qu’ils ne sont pas dans la salle privée.

Pour accéder aux salles, il faut passer devant le bar et c’est là qu’ils croisent Ralph.

            - Hey, beau gosse ! S’exclame celui-ci en posant une main sur les fesses de Derek.

            - Depuis quand on touche le soumis d’un autre Dom sans lui demander son avis ? demande Stiles, presqu’avec nonchalance.

Ralph retire sa main et regarde attentivement le jeune homme.

            - Désolée, Humain, s’excuse-t-il. Je n’ai pas fait attention au collier. Il lui va bien.

Le collier en cuir est large et enserre magnifiquement le cou du loup et sa profonde couleur lie-de-vin rend la peau de celui-ci presque dorée. Un petit anneau en acier repose au creux de la gorge du Bêta et un loup encadré par deux « S » est gravé juste au-dessus. Derek l’adore.

            - Un verre pour me faire pardonner ? propose Ralph.

            - Peut être une autre fois, répond Stiles.

Puis il se penche à l’oreille de l’autre Dom et lui murmure quelque chose que Derek ne peut pas entendre, malgré son ouïe sur-développée. Quoique ce soit, Ralph a l’air emballé puisqu’un sourire ravi étire ses lèvres et que ses yeux brillent d’un éclat enthousiaste.

Sans attendre, le jeune humain attrape la main de son soumis, ignorant les regards presque désespérés des garous portant des bracelets rouge et entraine son loup vers les salles privées. Stiles les fait entrer dans la salle dont la porte est ornée d’un énorme « 3 ». Derek est étonné par le dépouillement du décor. Normalement, il y a au moins un banc à fessées, une croix de St André et des cordes ou des chaines à disposition. Dans cette pièce, à part un établi surchargé d’accessoires, il n’y a qu’une large table rembourrée et montée sur roulettes, ainsi que de grands miroirs qui couvrent tous les murs.

            - Je te laisse choisir ce que tu veux utiliser aujourd’hui, lui apprend Stiles.

Derek jette un regard incertain à son Dom qui hoche la tête en un geste rassurant et encourageant. Le loup s’approche de l’établi et observe ce qui s’y trouve. Puis il sélectionne un plug anal vibrant, un martinet en latex et des menottes en cuir. Il donne le tout à l’humain.

            - Excellent choix, approuve le plus jeune. Maintenant, tu vas te mettre en position sur la table.

Le loup se déshabille, monte sur la table et se met en position.

            - Ecarte les jambes et lève-toi un peu.

Derek obtempère et une barre d’écartement est fixée à ses genoux.

            - J’ai rajouté ça, j’espère que ça ne te dérange pas, le taquine le jeune Dom.

            - Non monsieur, murmure le soumis.

            - Bon loup. Colle ton torse à la table, cambre les reins et croise les mains dans le dos.

Les menottes sont attachées à ses poignets. La position expose l’entrée et les testicules du soumis et Stiles les caresse doucement avant de pincer la peau tendre du scrotum, faisant haleter le loup.

            - Regarde-toi, souffle l’humain. Tu es tellement beau comme ça.

Derek gémit un peu.

            - Je te prépare ou tu veux le plug tout de suite ? Demande l’humain.

Le Bêta fronce les sourcils. Son Dom ne pose jamais autant de questions d’habitude. Mais comme toujours, il a confiance en son Dom.

            - Le plug, s’il vous plait, répond-il.

Derek a l’étrange impression d’entendre murmurer, mais au même moment, Stiles enfonce délicatement le jouet lubrifié dans son anus. Sa respiration se bloque un peu sous la douleur de l’intrusion, mais il se force à se détendre.

            - Tes mots ?

            - Jaune et rouge.

            - Tu veux les utiliser ?

            - Non, monsieur.

            - Ne jouis pas…

Et le Dom enclenche la vibration du jouet et Derek sert les dents et grogne. Le plug appuie sur sa prostate.

            - Ce soir, j’ai envie de te faire crier.

C’est le seul avertissement que Derek reçoit avant que les lanières en latex s’abattent sur ses fesses. Le loup gémit. Quand les lanières tombent sur ses bourses, il crie. Et ne s’arrête plus et très vite, il supplie.

            - Monsieur ! S’il vous plait ! S’il vous plait ! Permission de jouir ?

            - Non.

            - Pitié !

Au bout de quinze minutes de ce traitement, le Bêta pleure pour pouvoir jouir. Entre les vibrations contre sa prostate et les lanières qui marquent et chauffent son cul, il n’en peut plus. Et soudain le Dom s’arrête.

            - Attention, je vais tourner la table, le prévient le jeune avant de débloquer les freins des roulettes.

Quand son soumis fait face au miroir qui couvre tout le mur à droite de la porte, l’humain ordonne :

            - Redresse-toi et pose tes fesses sur tes talons.

Quand Derek est en position et fait face au miroir, Stiles appuie sur un interrupteur à côté de la porte et le miroir jusque-là opaque, devient translucide, révélant une quinzaine de personnes qui les regardent.

Le loup met quelques instants à comprendre. Un miroir sans tain. Il doit serrer les poings et les mâchoires et rigidifier son corps au maximum pour ne pas jouir. Le jeune humain monte sur la table derrière lui et passent ses bras autour de lui, effleurant ses mamelons durs. Derek pleurniche et ses hanches poussent en avant.

            - Regarde-les, murmure le Dom à son oreille. Ils sont jaloux. Jaloux de ne pas avoir un soumis aussi beau que toi. Jaloux de ta soumission. Montre-leur. Montre leur ta jouissance. Jouis, mon loup, jouis !

Stiles tord les tétons du Bêta et celui-ci jouit en laissant retomber sa tête sur l’épaule de son Dom.

            - Tu es beau, lui dit encore le jeune. A qui es-tu ?

            - A vous monsieur, gémit Derek. Je vous aime, monsieur.

            - Je t’aime aussi, mon loup.

C’est ce soir-là que tous les Doms et tous les soumis présents au Club comprennent qu’entre ces deux-là, c’est bien plus qu’une relation D/s. C’est de l’amour. Même dans le milieu BDSM on peut être ému par les regards de pure adoration que ces deux-là échangent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila, c'est fini  
> Merci de m'avoir ^^


End file.
